Are You Happy Now?
by xoLoveMissy
Summary: "Wish it could be easy why is life so messy why is pain apart of us?" One-Shot


_She stood out in the crowed was a little to _

_loud_

_but thats why he loved her_

* * *

"please stop! your hurting me!" kim yelled at her best friend wait, Correction: Ex best friend ir all started with Jack dating the worlds biggest slut Donna Tobin then it let on to ignoring kim,saying bad things to her, then came the beating It was awful to know somebody then the turned into a whole diffrent person he dosn't know why he listens to Donna

_maybe because he wanted to make her happy?_

_Did he ever cared for me at all?_

_was he faking the whole time?_

_..._

_why is he doing this? all because of her_

"what a baby!" Donna laughed "come on jacky lets go this loser is hurting my eyes!"

_fuck you! BITCH_

Kim wanted to yell, But she could't she was to nice, Ya she took Karate and all but she never . _Ever use them to hurt somebody_ no matter how bitchy they are

after a few months they turned the whole school agents her even Milton! and the rest of the losers

sometimes she just wanted to go die in a hole

_like he said_

* * *

_She's not like other girls she could of_

_concured _

_the world _

_but right now your breaking her _

_Down_

* * *

_stupid!_

_Ugly_

_Loser_

she could feel tears in her eyes but would not let them fall

_I hate you _

_worthless _

_nobody likes you!_

__They never got you befor kim why start now?

_why is she still here_

_Eww it's Alive_

_DIE! nobody would care! just watch_

__That last one hurt a lot she looked at jack tears streaming down her face like a waterfall she was sick of it all of the hatred the rude comments crying every Night til she passed out. What would happen if she died would the world and the people be happy if she wasn't in it? Nobody would care at least she thought

in a very low scary whisper "watch me" and then she ran away from them the world her so-called-friends she ran away from all of it and went home her mom was at work and she barley pays any attention to her why start now?

she bolted into her bathroom and got her razer_ Am i really going to go this far?_ she asked her self IM BETTER THEN THIS or am i?

she thought of all the nasty things they said _go die _

_nobody likes you_

_did you get that at goodwill _

_Eww what stinks oh shes here_

they are right even if they aren't i can't go threw this the next year she dosent have anyone to love her for her even if she did were are they and why didn't they save her?!

and she did it she cut her self way to deep for her liking but it felt good and got the pain out so she did it again and again she sang a song while crying and bleeding screaming most of the mart out

"_wish it could be easy why is life so messy why is pain apart of us, There are days i feel like nothing ever goes right sometimes it just hurts so much but yourhere your real and i know i can trust you even when it hurts even when it's hard even when it all just falls apart i know that your here cause i know that you are lover of my soul hearler of my scares you steady my heart you steady my heart" _kim sang "AWW" she cried blood was every were then she started sobbing

_i don't get why im so hated what did i ever do to them?_

_they were right! IM NOTHING_

__she took the razer again and starting to cut her right arm if they really care they would come right? of coarse they woun't care there the reason why she did this

_one last cut make it deep kim take the pain away let the blood drip off your arm_

slowly she cutted down her elbow to her wrest and went deep

and it started to get blurry it felt like minutes but it was hours the last thing she saw was her mothers soaked face on the phone screaming for help

_"wish it could be easy why is like so messy why is pain a part of us..."_

* * *

jack was starting to get worried

he didn't mean what he said he didn't want kim to die! she use to go home for 15 minutes and its been half n hour nobody has seen her he tried calling her but she left her phone in her locker _what happen if she did kill herself i wound't live with the guilt! _

__"come on KIM PICK UP THE PHONE!" he yelled slammed his fist into the locker

_this is all my fult i was hurting her and i knew it i should've stop said sorry and we could of been friends KIMMY COME ON PICK UP THE GOD DAMN PHONE!_ he felt like crying who wounld't? any dick head in the world_ i guess there's a lot of them_

his phone started ringing _thank god but it wasn't kim it was kim's mom_

_" ?" he asked _"WHAT?"

* * *

_Are you_

_Happy _

_Now?_

* * *

after sevrel arguments about seeing her they came back two hours later to give them the news

after hearing what happened jack told the guys and kims 'friends'

grace julie kelsey mika and jadin

they wouldn't stop crying

They all stood up when they saw the doctor

"is she ok" grace asked she sounded like she hasn't sleep at all

hesitated for a moment and looked up at them with sad eyes

"i'm sorry for your lost"

* * *

_**are you happy now?**_

* * *

**ok so how was that did you like it i know it was sad but whatever plzz! review ! and tell me if you want more or something please if you dont like it then dont review **


End file.
